The Hardy Boys Wiki:Citing sources
On The Happy Boys Wiki it is required you cite your sources when writing an article. This is asked to keep our content trustworthy. This is a guide that tells you how and when to cite your sources. When possible please use the source material (books, episode, etc) as a reference. The source material is obviously the most reliable source you can have, however, when this is unavailable there are some trusted online resources which can be used. Citing your sources The most common method for citing sources on The Hardy Boys Wiki is a footnote referencing system. This section briefly summarises how to get started using the basic footnote system. * Immediately after the text that requires a source, add insert the details of the source so others can locate it if they wish. This will appear as a numbered superscript link. * Your details of the source text will appear in the appropriate references section towards the bottom of the article, listed along with other references; clicking on the numbered superscript will jump to it. * If you are working on a new page, or adding the first in line citations to a page, it is up to you to choose a referencing system. If you choose the footnote system, add the following wiki markup at the bottom of the page, where the reference listing will appear: : References : Use of terms This guideline uses the terms citation and reference interchangeably. The word "source", as used in The Hardy boys Wiki, has three related meanings: the piece of work itself, the creator of the work, and the publisher of the work. Usually, for the purposes of this guideline, the source refers primarily to the document (including webpages) that is being cited/referenced. The terms Footnote and Note are also used interchangeably. There is no separate usage of the term "Endnote" because each The Hardy Boys Wiki article, like other HTML documents, is considered to be only one page even if it is displayed across several screens. The common system of citation on The Hardy Boys Wiki is a footnote system, in which case all the above terms may be used interchangeably in some cases. The terms Further reading and External links are used as section headings in wiki articles for lists of additional general texts on a topic for those interested, rather than for citations supporting the article. Books Most if not all information comes from the various Hardy Boys books and should be referenced by when writing an article. Page pacific citations are considered the most reliable, since the reader can easily verify the information they read, simply by checking the page specified. The basic form for citing a book includes the series title, book number, the title, and the page number. It is acceptable to include wiki links if there is (or should be) an article on the subject Note: the original American page numbering is preferred, if you do not have an American copy handy when creating an article, please make this. Examples: The Hardy Boys Casefiles #1 Dead on Target p2 To distinguish between a original or revised text, put the year the book was published in brackets. See example below. The Hardy Boys #20 Mystery of the Flying Express (1970) p146 TV episodes Like like with books, TV episode references should include series, number, and episode/book name. Example: The Hardy Boys/Nancy Drew Mysteries Episode #30 Sole Survivor Webpages As mentioned above the are reliable websites that can be used as sources. If you have a URL (webpage) link, you can add it to the title part of the citation, so that when you add the citation to The Hardy Boys Wiki the URL becomes hidden and the title becomes clickable. To do this, enclose the URL and the title in square brackets—the URL first, then a space, then the title. Example: Frank Hardy at The Hardy Boys Encyclopedia Frank Hardy at The Hardy Boys Encyclopedia Cite the place where you found the material It is improper to obtain a citation from an intermediate source without making clear that you saw only that intermediate source. For example, you might find some information on a Web page that is attributed to a certain book. Unless you look at the book yourself to check that the information is there, your reference is really the Web page, which is what you must cite. The credibility of your article rests on the credibility of the Web page and your article must make that clear. A list of generally reliable websites can be found at The Hardy Boys Wiki:Reliable online sources. When to cite sources The reader needs to be assured that the material within it is reliable. The purpose of citing sources is: *To ensure that the content of articles can be checked by any reader or editor. *To show that your edit is not original research and to reduce editorial disputes. *To avoid claims of plagiarism and copying. *To help users find additional information on the topic. *To improve the credibility of The Hardy Boys Wiki. When checking content added by others You can also add sources for material you did not write. Adding citations is an excellent way to contribute to and help The Hardy Boys Wiki. When uploading an image Images must include source details and a copyright tag on the image description page. It is important that you list the author of the image if known, which is important both for copyright and for informational purposes. Some copyright licenses require that the original author receive credit for their work. If you download an image from the web, you should give the URL: :Source: The Hardy Boys Encyclopedia :Source: The Hardy Boys Encyclopedia If you got the image from an offline source, you should specify. See also *Wikipedia:Citing sources